This invention relates to quick-disconnect connector assemblies, and more particularly to a condition-indicating lighted electrical connector assembly for connecting a control or monitoring device to a load.
There are many applications in which quick-disconnect type connectors are used to establish connections between electrical power lines and a load, typically by interfacing sensors and other control components with the power lines and load. For example, in industrial applications, such connectors may be used for wiring control circuit applications, such as pilot-actuated hydraulic valves or conveyor system controls, or for power circuit applications, such as the control of fractional horsepower motors or heaters. The quick-disconnect type connectors provide error-free connection of multi-wire systems in a fraction of the time required to hardwire or to establish a semipermanent connection as by soldering or using screws and terminal blocks.
It is commonplace to have connectors with two, three, four or even more poles. For example, in the case of a load, such as a machine, being connected by means of a multi-wire cable to a controller, two wires may be used to connect a source of electrical power to the machine; one or more additional wires may be used to establish a control function from a controller to the machine; and one or more additional wires may be used to establish a sensing function at the machine.
More specifically, the quick-disconnect connector may be used to connect a control device, such as a proximity switch, in series with electrical power lines and the load, the control device controlling the application of electrical power to the load. In such application, it is generally desirable to indicate conditions, such as when power is available for application to the load. It may also be desired to indicate when power is being applied to the load--i.e., the control device or switch is turned "on". Connectors which provide these functions are known as "lighted connectors". Lighted connectors which are presently available include one or more neon indicating lamps (or light-emitting diodes) mounted within a connector housing which has internal terminating elements to which are connected the electrical wires of the cable. The housing has windows or apertures therethrough and the neon lamps (or LEDs) are located adjacent to the windows to be visible from the exterior of the connector. In use, the neon lamps are lit to indicate conditions, such as the availability of electrical power, and energization of the load.
Although these "lighted connectors" provide the desired indications of power and load status, connectors of this type require manufacturing the connector with apertures to permit viewing of the neon lamps. Also during assembly, the neon lamps must be mounted adjacent to the apertures through which they are exposed. Moreover, because the on/off condition of the neon indicator lamps is provided only on the one side of the connector, it may be difficult for a user to quickly determine whether or not power is being applied to the load.
Another consideration is that such connectors are frequently used in environmental conditions which require sealing against moisture, dust and chemicals. Thus, molded connector heads are frequently used. In known connectors, such molded connector heads are opaque and thus will not transmit light to the exterior of the connector head.